


Quidditch, Pranks and Remus Lupin

by CheekyTorah



Series: Wolfstar Addiction [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: (In other words: The things Sirius Loves Most)





	Quidditch, Pranks and Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Another stand alone short one shot from my tumblr enjoy!

It was hard for Sirius when he first realized there were things that actually brought him joy. Hard because they were all things he couldn’t have at Grimmauld Place. It wasn’t like he didn’t often break the rules or fight his parents in every way possible, but there were just some things he couldn’t have there. Quidditch with James Potter for one. He couldn’t bring James to such an evil place. Pranking the snakes of the dungeon was another. Loving Remus Lupin, well that one just about killed him.

Not only was Remus a man, but he was a half-blood man (the son of a muggle) and a werewolf. Literally everything his parents would never approve of stepping into their home.

Sirius wasn’t quite sure if this was why he had finally decided to do this, if it was because of James, or just to defy his parents and rebel for the sake of rebelling. Or if it was all for Remus. All he knew was he couldn’t stay. So he left. Not without a decent beating of course, but he stood his ground and was disinherited.

He appeared in James living room, the summer before 6th year, and the Potters took him in. Remus came to visit for a couple of weeks between moons and it was the best couple weeks of Sirius’ life. He was free. Free of late-night beatings, marrying a woman he could never love and being someone he just wasn’t.

He was finally able to love freely. At least that was the encouragement from James, one night before the messy-haired boy pushed Sirius out into the back garden. Remus was sitting in the grass staring up at the moon and stars.

“You know, Canis Major has the brightest star in all the sky?” Remus said thoughtfully as Sirius stood behind him.

Sirius hummed in response, unsure what to say. His palms we’re sweaty and his fingers shook slightly so he stuffed them in his jeans.

“It’s quite fitting that you would be named after something so beautiful.”

Sirius flushed, his jaw dropped and he drew a sharp breath. Remus patted the grass beside him, inviting Sirius to sit. Clearing his throat Sirius obliged and flopped down heavily.

“Isn’t that my line?” Sirius grinned. “Though, the earth would be in quite a bit of trouble without the moon guiding the waters. The way I see it, you are just like the moon. Balancing everyone. Mostly me.”

“Why Pads, don’t you sound downright romantic,” Remus chuckled still staring up at the stars.

“Moony, I-”

Remus turned to look Sirius in the eyes, and Sirius choked on the words he wanted to say. Gazing at his best friend, the boy he loved, his moon, the light in the night, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say the things he wanted to say for a year.

“Can we skip this part? I know you have some elaborate speech prepared, likely with some huge gesture and big promises, but can we skip it? Can’t you just be kissing me right now?” Remus said softly not once breaking eye contact, though his fingers found Sirius’ in the grass.

Sirius pulled on Remus’ hand so the other boy was mere inches from his face. He gripped Remus’ shoulder and their lips met. Sweet and dry lips pressed together parted slightly and soon they were tasting, exploring, testing. It was amazing and wonderful, and everything Sirius had wanted.

And he wasn’t even annoyed that he didn’t get to make his declaration. Not too much at least.


End file.
